WO 00/25730 and WO 00/25731 are aimed at the stabilization of body care and household products.
U.S. Pat. application No. 60/377,381, filed May 2, 2002, discloses the use of selected hindered nitroxyl, hydroxylamine and hydroxylamine salt compounds in formulations of body care products, household products, textiles and fabrics, and is incorporated herein by reference.
WO 01/07550 teaches the treatment of fabric with hindered amine stabilizers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,254,724 teaches the stabilization of pulp and paper with hindered-amine based compounds.
It is now found that certain sterically hindered amine salt compounds provide outstanding protection against light-induced fading of home personal care products.